Everbright Moon/Plot 2-4
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Bud's End Day 13 Noon – In Town |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |As the sky darkened, the whole town lit up with lantern lights. Music and singing permeated the air, along with the aroma of osmanthus wine. |- | |Phew-- finally finished! Huh, where'd Butter Tea go? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mung Bean Soup stood up and stretched her back. Snowskin Mooncake painstakingly drew one last symbol onto the rabbit lantern. Across the way, in the bookshop from earlier in the day. An elven-eared young man carrying a longbow stood in the store, pointing imperiously at the books before him. |- | |Wrap up all those books of Lotus's. I'm taking the lot. So, if I buy these books, will you tell me where I can find their author? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The shopkeeper across from him nodded hesitantly and stuttered: |- | |Y-you go out of the town, through the wheat fields to the east, then c-cross two mountains, and you'll see... |- | |...It appears you're not much of an expert at lying. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |With that, the young man turned and left. Just then, Snowskin Mooncake and Mung Bean Soup toting their rabbit lantern happened to be passing the bookstore. |- | |(Those symbols--?!) Pardon me, Misses, but would you be able to tell me where the symbols on this came from? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Snowskin Mooncake and Mung Bean Soup suddenly found their path blocked by a towering, elven-eared young man. He was pointing at the rabbit lantern and appeared to bear no malice. |- | |What are you asking about that for? Not that I know anyway... |- | |Snowskin Mooncake and Mung Bean Soup. Would that be the names of you two young ladies? |- | |H--how did you know? |- | |You can... read it...? |- | |Huh--?! |- | |Now can you tell me? |- | |I wrote them... |- | |So you must be that “Lotus” then. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The elven-eared youth spoke with great interest. The look of complete surety on his face almost seemed to prove he was right. |- | |You... Why... |- | |Because this is the special script of our people. I haven't even asked how it is you can write it. Could you be... |- | |I...don't know... |- | |Huh? You don't know...? Well now that can't be right... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The young man rubbed his chin, seemingly lost in thought. As the three spoke, several manuscripts fluttered to the ground. |- | |Mung Bean--! When did you run up onto Snowskin Mooncake?! You can't just go through other people's things like that! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mung Bean Soup hastily bent over to pick up the books, blowing the dust off them. |- | |Uh... you guys can really read these symbols then? ...I mean, they look so weird... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Snowskin Mooncake's eyes darted around, and the expression on her face shifted ever so slightly. She wanted to reach out, but the young man was a step ahead of her. |- | |I can translate for you. Let me see... hmm... hm? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The elven-eared man read attentively as Mung Bean Soup looked on expectantly, not noticing as Snowskin Mooncake slowly froze up beside her. |- | |Hmm... These things... probably shouldn't be read by little kids. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The man put down the book, flashing a hint of a mysterious smile. |- | |Huh? What....? Snowskin Mooncake, why are you pulling on me? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The man watched as Snowskin Mooncake dragged off Mung Bean Soup and waved at her departing figure. |- | |Oh right, my name is Martini. If you are ever in need, you can find me at the Holy See in Nevras. |- | |So what was actually written on there... Why can't you tell me... |- | colspan="2" |'......' 1. ...It's nothing. (Butter Tea +15) 2. I can't say... (Butter Tea +5) 3. It's not important. (Snowskin Mooncake +15) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |After not long, the two ran into Butter Tea, who was also looking for them and carrying quite a few sweets. |- | |Oh, Butter Tea! I see you went off to go buy some goodies! |- ! colspan="2" | ← 2-2 • Main • 2-6 → |} Category:Everbright Moon